Fortune Teller
by AleCat1230
Summary: The flock has their palms read while in New York City, set during Angel Experiment. Oneshot.


For a school project, I had to take the characters from Angel Experiment and have the fortune told. This is it. I decided to upload it as a fanfic because I have not posted since the summer. Any One More readers reading this: I will update by the end of December.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Lend me your palms. I will tell you your fortunes," a woman called. She was sitting on a New York street corner with a tin can beside her. "You," the fortune teller called, picking a tall, dark teen out of the crowd, "do not be in such a rush. Stop and allow Madam Alessandra to tell you what lies ahead."

Fang regarded the woman oddly. He did not believe in fortune tellers or any form of magic.

"Please, Fang," Angel asked, pulling at his sleeve. She looked up at him with large, begging eyes.

Fang sighed and looked toward Max. He gave her the let's-just-get-this-over-with look and nodded at Angel. She broke into a smile and squeaked, pulling her hand away from Fang's and to Madam Alessandra. "What do you see?" she asked happily, bouncing with excitement.

Madam Alasandra studied the girl's palm curiously. "You have a strong soul, stronger than anyone thinks. It is very interesting..." she mumbled to herself for a few moments before speaking again. "In ten years, you will be here in this great city," she gestured widely around her, "and it will be yours. The world will be yours."

Angel's eyes widened. She took her hand and studied it. "Really?" she asked. The woman nodded. "Thank you," she smiled and backed away.

Gazzy stepped up and gave the woman his hand. Madam Alasandra ran her fingers lightly over the palm. "You will be sorrounded with your own creation," she told him calmly, though an odd look threatened to take over her face.

"Really? What did I make?" Gazzy asked with excitement.

"It is not my place to tell," she replied. The answer danced behind her eyes as the Gasman pouted, wanting to know what he could create.

"My turn!" Nudge proclaimed. She took Gazzy's spot and gave her palm to the woman, wanting to know what she would be doing in ten years.

"I see computers," Madam Alasanra told her. She shut her eyes and continued. "You are surrounded by many computers. You are working on several, pulling up screens and images." Her eyes reopened. "My child, you have a gift. I can see into the future, and you can see into computers."

Nudge blushed at the complament. She knew that her 'gift' was a weird side effect of the expirimentation, but she had never thought of doing more with it.

"Thank you. Now you, Iggy."

Nudge guided Iggy to the woman. She took his hand and rubbed her thumb over his palm. "You are recovering," she said evenly, despite the looks of the others. "Your skin is burned, the worst of it around your eyes." Iggy lifted a hand up to his eyes. He was already blind, did that mean he would never be able to see? "Yet you remain optomistic, for a pretty girl is waiting for you at home."

She released his hand and looked past Iggy's sunglasses and into his unseeing eyes. "I cannot predict love, the woman may be a lover, family member, or your sister, but whomever she may be, hold her close."

Iggy nodded and stood silently, going over what the woman told him.

Fang went next and reluctantly gave the crazy street lady his hand. She took it and looked over it before closing it into a fist and holding it. "She won't wait forever," she told him then released the hand.

Max was the final one to sit. Like Fang, she did not believe psychics were real, but wanted to see if her future held the same promise the other's did.

"You are relaxed, with a beautiful view, a glass of milk, and a plate of hot chocolate chip cookies," she said, smiling at Max.

The flock thanked and paid the Madam Alasanrda. Walking away, they thought over thier futures.

"That lady was legit," Max spoke up.

"How do you know?" Fang asked, knowing Max's sceptism.

"I was eating chocolate chip cookies," she replied.

"And?"

"It means I found the perfect chocolate chip cookie," Max said smiling.


End file.
